Articles such as greeting cards are commonly displayed in racks having a number of horizontal rows of display compartments. Usually the horizontal display compartments are arranged in terraced or step-like manner with the displayed articles such as greeting cards extending upwardly so as to overlap and conceal the lower portion of cards in the next upper row. Such arrangements are in many instances satisfactory, but frequently it is desirable to display articles such as greeting cards in a manner such that the entire greeting card is visible to the customer.